Chapter Seven: Taylor. I Meet The Divine Guardian Of The Rainbow
Here is Chapter Seven of Evils: The Other Four. Chapter Seven TAYLOR I Meet The Divine Guardian Of The Rainbow Layla blasted us off at lightning speed - after all, she was part of Thor's warrior class. "Question: Didn't the Norse gods all die at the battle of Ragnarok?" I asked. That battle was the single most awesome thing to have ever happened: Everyone died, but they all made sure their enemies went down with them. Layla grimaced. "Yes. For centuries, the Norse gods haven't had a warrior class. Until about four years ago when the gods returned and claimed a total of roughly a hundred warriors. Not even the gods know how they had come back to life. They started the new warriors' training at a new mountain, Ný Ragnarok, and began training again. There's a group of us back there who think that the gods' return mean something bad's about to happen. If that's true, there's no telling what it is." "Probably something that involves the trolls?" I guessed. "And whatever a 'Noolev leero' is. Is that Norse?" "No. Or if it is, it's something I've never heard before. Oh, and welcome to Ný Ragnarok." I looked to see that we had just arrived at the base of the mountain. There were a couple dozen fair-sized wooden buildings, and three bigger ones. The fair-sized ones were arranged in a circle with doors facing the outside area. The larger ones were in the center. Beyond them all was a large field. "This place looks awesome," I said when I remembered how to close my mouth. "Welcome back, Layla," a man said as he walked up. He was seriously muscular, with gold teeth, wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt with a rainbow on it. "I trust the troll was taken care of?" "Efficiently, Lord Heimdall," Layla said, suddenly formal. "While there, I had encountered one with a blessing of Týr, as you see before you." "Hello," I said. I figured it was best if I were to speak formally to this guy. "My name is Taylor Reaf, warrior of Týr. I wish to aid in learning the secret agenda of the troll. Also, forgive this question, who are you?" He didn't seem troubled by the question. "I am Heimdall, divine Guardian of Bifrost." Seeing my confused expression, he added. "The bridge from the mortal world to Asgard... The rainbow." Understanding lit my face - I knew what a rainbow was. Heimdall sighed and spoke again. "You speak of trolls with a secret agenda? What manner of agenda is this?" "The troll we had encountered spoke of something called a 'Noolev leero'. It appeared that he was referring to Taylor. In his slightly abnormal confidence, he claimed great strength in the 'circle snake,' which may be a master or group he worked for." Heimdall's eyes widened. "Circle snake? You mean... an Ouroboros? Like the Mid-" "Yes," Layla realized. "The unknown event that brought the gods back to life may also have revitalized him. If so, then there is a good chance that Ragnarok will begin anew... in Ný Ragnarok. He could be the troll's master." "Who are we talking about?" "It's only a theory," Layla assured me. "But... we should probably check the Eye, just to be sure." Links Evils: The Other Four Prologue 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 Epilogue Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Ouroboros Merge Category:Evils: The Other Four Category:Chapter Page